Photographs
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: 26 drabbles presented A-Z, offering small glimpses into the lives of the Bones characters. Potential for spoilers so you've been warned. BB, HA, etc.
1. Accommodation

**Author's Note: **This idea began a little while back due to my need for something to break my stubborn case of writer's block. Obviously, it's been done before but I hope these little nuggets will be different enough to stand out. Some will be present day, others in the future and some possibly in the past, which basically means that spoilers are possible though if I use them I'll try and let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, or the characters. Therefore, I make no money from these drabbles at all.

Review if you can. Feedback is like food for a writer.

* * *

**A is for Accommodation**

"Are you sure the couch is okay?"

She reaches for the blanket he's just brought for her. "I would've been perfectly fine renting a hotel room for the night, Booth."

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be okay with me. I-" Booth hesitates, the realization of how little she's wearing and how close they're standing settling on him. He shoves the blanket in her direction. "You should take the bed."

"I don't want you to hurt your back. You don't want me staying in a hotel. This is the compromise, right?"

His throat feels dry as her fingers brush against his. "Right."


	2. Baby

**Author's Note: **This one is based late season 6 I guess you could say, mostly because we haven't heard anything concrete about Angela's pregnancy.

**Dislaimer: **I don't own Bones, or the characters. Therefore, I make no money from these drabbles at all.

Reviews are great. Just press the little button. :)

* * *

**B is for Baby**

The grainy ultra-sound image she keeps in her wallet is nothing like the real thing.

Ten tiny fingers. Ten tiny toes. The bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"We need to think of a name."

His voice interrupts her thoughts and temporarily breaks her gaze from the tiny life cradled in her arms. "How are we supposed to label something so perfect?"

He leans close and plants a kiss softly on her lips. "Everyone else won't be here for a while, Angie. I'm sure we'll think of something." he replies reassuringly. "And you're right, he is perfect. Just like his mother."

* * *

Oh, and I also forgot to add that if anyone has any future letter prompts I'm open to suggestions. I have a few planned out but I can try and make something work. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Coffee

**Author's Note: **To be honest I'm not sure where this one came from but I'd like to think it fits. Keeping it right at a hundred words was quite the challenge, too.

Reviews are great, if you feel lead to leave one.

* * *

**C is for Coffee**

She comes over the second she gets the call, her brain scarcely having a chance to process the words.

_"Parker's missing. Could you-"_

She sees him hunched over a table in the conference room, pouring over every piece of evidence. The bags under his eyes are proof he hasn't slept but she knows better than telling him to go home.

"I brought you some coffee." she says, setting the steaming cup close to him. At the moment, it's all she can give.

His eyes meet hers across the rim and a ghost of a smile lights his face. "Thanks, Bones."


	4. Dancing

**Author's Note: **I don't have much to say for this one so I'll just let it speak for itself, but how about leaving a review? I'll be grateful. :) And again, if you have any suggestions for future prompts, just send them my way.

* * *

**D is for Dancing  
**

There was something about the way she moved, tilting her head back and laughing as the music pulsed.

He gulped, forcing himself to remember why they were there. _Solve the case_, he thought, _and it will all be over._

Except it wasn't, because just at that moment Brennan pulled him close, whispering into his ear. "If we move to the left, he'll be standing right behind you. Be careful."

Reality pulled at him as his hands gripped her hips to spin them around, though all he could focus on was the feel of her against his hands as they swayed._  
_


	5. Eyes

**Author's Note: **To be honest I was struggling to think of an E word but this one came from a suggestion and it makes perfect sense. So thanks goes out to LittleThingsMatter for the help. :)

As always, I don't own Bones and the characters don't belong to me. Also, reviews are welcome, if not encouraged.

* * *

**E is for Eyes  
**

Bones blue.

That's what Booth calls it because honestly he doesn't know the actual name. But really, it's not like he'd bother thinking of such a thing while staring into those eyes._ Her_ eyes.

The ones he can feel on him as he tosses back one shot after another, reading him. Seeing _through_ him. After everything they've been through he knows how to read them well.

He wants so badly to look back at her but wouldn't dare because of what would be found there.

If the eyes are truly the window of the soul, then hers is laid bare.


	6. Family

**Author's Note: **I had a few words for this one but when I sat down at my computer this is basically what happened. I was going to make it BB centric but then I got to thinking about Cam in the s5 finale and well, the rest you can just read for yourself.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**F is for Family**

Cam couldn't help but find it funny how people waited until critical moments to say how they felt.

There, huddled in the middle of the airport, her people exchanged hugs and promised to keep in contact. No teasing or sparring back and forth while working to solve a case. Just...something final. Something sad.

It wasn't until she saw Brennan stop to turn and look at Booth one last time that it truly sank in. This was it.

They would be gone only a year, she kept telling herself, but to live that long without her family would be hard.


	7. Gamble

**Author's Note: **I meant to have this up already. Apologies. I should have the next few up soon as well.

Reviews are awesome. Also, suggestions are welcome. :)

**

* * *

**

**G is for Gamble**

The poker chip in his pocket presses into his thumb as he flips it around.

Every day he steps out of his apartment & into a crime investigation he takes a gamble, but that's not the kind he's thinking about.

No, he focuses instead on the brunette quickly making her way across the room to him. She smiles, oblivious to his inner turmoil. She gestures for the door; they need to leave.

After everything, there's no way he could deny her. But he's been burned before, so if anyone takes a chance he knows this time it'll have to be her.


	8. Hospital

**Author's Note: **I told you I'd have it up soon, didn't I? None the less, for those of you who don't know me (and those who do I suppose) I kind of have this thing for hospital scenes. This isn't exactly one of them but it stemmed from me trying to work on a separate piece for someone else so I figured it fit here.

**

* * *

**

**H is for Hospital  
**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Brennan closes her eyes, trying her best to block out the sound. The smell of lemon cleaner invades her senses and it's all she can do to sit still.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She looks up from her hands to see Booth's face, covered with bruises and gashes she's afraid will leave scars. "How many times do we have to do this, Booth?"

Her question goes unanswered, the sound of the machines the only thing other than her cutting through the silence.

She grips his calloused hand tightly. A solitary tear traces down her cheek.

"Please, wake up."


	9. Ice

**Author's Note: **This one is intentionally written in past tense because it's something I imagine happening in late season four or possibly early season five. I could list all my reasons but basically suffice it to say that at this point Brennan is/was completely unaware of the affect she has on Booth. That being said, it was a struggle at keeping this at a hundred words so I hope you enjoy. :)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**I is for Ice**

"Of all times of year, some creep picks the middle of July in Texas to kill somebody?" Booth said, kicking the broken air conditioner as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"That's not going to help."

"Yeah, well-" Booth paused, gulping as he turned to look at her. "What're you doing?"

Brennan stood across the room with an ice cube in hand, running it down the skin of her throat, causing little droplets to trickle down her chest . "It's actually working." She reached back into her glass and extended one to him. "Want a piece?"

"Oh, you have no idea."


	10. Justice

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank those of you who have been reading and reviewing so far. Trimming drabbles to exactly a hundred words is a lot of work sometimes but to me it slices away all of the "fluff"-and in this instance I mean all the stuff that isn't actually needed.

This one is set at the end of The Verdict in the Story. I saw the word I had planned at somehow it seemed appropriate.

**

* * *

**

**J is for Justice  
**

Booth was a federal agent trained to follow the law. He knew this and yet he couldn't help but feel emotional at the scene he watched on the courthouse steps.

Max was a murderer but somehow the woman wrapped in her father's arms twisted the truth and found just the thing to make the court believe otherwise.

Something churned inside of him; guilt mixed with empathy despite how the two shouldn't combine. But they always seemed to when he did something slightly illegal for _her_.

Brennan smiled at him over Max's shoulder. Despite everything, that made it somehow seem right.


	11. Keepsakes

**K is for Keepsakes**

Without ever being aware of it, Brennan started collecting a small lot of mementos from her relationships.

The most were from Booth of course; Jasper, Brainy Smurf, along with other nameless things like tickets to his hockey games or an old napkin from Founding Fathers he'd scribbled on.

But there were others. A charcoal pencil Angela had left at her place. An insect guide from Hodgins. A birthday card from Cam.

She reaches in the box and pulls out an old photograph of the team, including Zach. A tear trickles down her cheek and she wonders what it all means.


	12. Love

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the last one. It means so much. This one is set in the future. Though hopefully that future isn't _too_ distant.

* * *

**L is for Love  
**

When his feet start hurting due to the cold she wordlessly gets a heating pad or pulls his feet into her lap, massaging them. Or if he has a nightmare she gives him a glass of water and sits patiently until he's ready to tell her the story. If he doesn't she wraps her arms around him, keeping the horrors of the past at bay by anchoring him to the present.

"I love you, Bones." Booth whispers against her skin. She kisses his shoulder in response but it's just the same.

Her actions mean more than the words ever could.


	13. Moving In

**Author's Note: **I'll be honest. The original prompt I had for this was actually for Hodgela but when I started writing I realized there was just way too much to pin down to a hundred words. But then this happened and I kind of like it better, though the other one could turn into a one shot at some point.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Moving In**

Brennan realizes something one day, spotting his favorite shampoo next to her sandalwood and citrus body wash. And the pair of black boots left next to her tennis shoes. Or, as she stares into the living room, the two mugs sitting close together over an open case file.

It started with giving him a key to her apartment, which made sense considering how he practically lived there anyway.

A move she found so simple and yet perfectly intimate.

Instead of inviting Booth into just her home she invited him also into her heart-metaphorically, of course-without ever being aware of it.


	14. Nickname

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone who replied to the last one. I'm glad you liked it. I'm going to make a better effort at getting these out faster.

This one is set shortly after The Wannabe in the Weeds for reasons that will probably be evident. I know that most of these have been set in the present or future but, well, the two weeks between TWITW and The Pain in the Heart have always bugged me. So...here you go.

* * *

**N is for Nickname**

"Don't call me Bones."

She couldn't count the number of times she told him that, eventually giving up, knowing no matter what happened he'd never stop.

Eventually it became sort of endearing. It felt as if, at least for a moment, she actually mattered and was special to someone. She'd never tell him that, of course. He would smile in that cocky way of his, saying something she knew was flirtatious but still didn't understand.

The rooms of his apartment were quiet. Un-lived in.

Booth wasn't coming back and she would've given anything to hear him call her Bones again.


	15. Oak

**Author's Note: **So, first things first. This particular prompt includes **_spoilers for season six._** Also, there's some slight speculation (well, more than slight actually), so if any of that offends you then just skip this one.

Okay. Now, for the title. Most of you will probably get it, but basically an oak is one of the strongest trees known to man. In this instance, I'm thinking Brennan could probably use something that strong, whether she admitted it or not.

* * *

**O is for Oak**

She breaks right before his eyes.

In the midst of doctors and nurses and patients, not to mention people waiting for news on their loved ones, he watches Brennan begin to crumple to the floor in a heap of anger and tears.

Except this time, he's there to catch her as she falls.

"Broadsky did this, Booth. He shot Max. What if he doesn't-"

"But he _will_. Just breathe, okay?"

He's been so many things to her. Partner. Friend. _Almost_ father to her child.

This time he's the only thing he knows how: something strong for her to fall upon.


	16. Partners

**P is for Partners  
**

While Hannah was around he kept his distance. He did what he was supposed to do.

But now as he sees Brennan's eyes light up as she explains a theory she has about the case Booth realizes he's been staying away for far too long.

"Booth," she says, giving his shoulder a shove. "I don't think you're listening."

Except he is. To the hand resting on his shoulder instead of the words from her mouth. He knows he should say something but instead he stares back, waiting for the day the hand resting there means what he wants it to.


	17. Quiet

**Q is for Quiet**

Over the years they've developed a certain way to communicate without ever using words.

A hand on the small of her back. A brush against his shoulder. Sighs and frustrated glances as they sit side by side doing paperwork. Countless hugs. So many things they've done that mean so much more than the actual actions themselves.

There are still times when actual speaking is needed; explanations to jokes she doesn't understand or scientific terms he can't even pronounce.

But this, the feel of their lips touching and their bodies finally coming together, is something that needs no words at all.


	18. Rifle

So apparently I have a thing for season six speculation. I don't know. This does not contain spoilers unless you haven't been keeping up with this season.

* * *

**R is for Rifle**

The cold wind bites at his skin and he wants so badly to shiver but knows he can't for fear of missing the shot. One wrong move and Broadsky could be tipped off or the bullet could miss and if he's being honest he doesn't know which would be worse.

From his spot on the roof Booth can see everything. He thinks it would be beautiful if not for the circumstances. Glancing in Brennan's direction he waits for her nod.

With a deep breath and a prayer he pulls the trigger, knowing this time there is no room for failure.


	19. Stakeout

The car is so cold she can see her breath coming out in small white, smoke-like curls. Her lips are chapped and she's lost the feeling in her hands but knows better than asking him to turn on the heater.

"Just a few more minutes," Booth whispers. Through the dark her can see her rubbing her hands together and he sighs, knowing there's nothing he can do to speed things up. "Madison's super said he usually gets home around ten."

Too cold and stubborn to speak, Brennan simply nods in reply.

It's breaking the rules and he knows what she'll think, but wordlessly he shifts in his seat and pulls her hands into his, offering the only warmth he's allowed for now.


End file.
